Journey
by Rini1031
Summary: The person who haunts both Gil Grissom and Martin Fitzgerald's past is back, looking for revenge, forcing both men and the people who love them to run for their lives. GG and MJ slash. CSIWaT crossover
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

**Chapter One**

"Hey Greggo what's up, other than the sky of corse?"

"Hey Nick, no your sample hasn't been processed yet, no I will not get to it within the next hour."

"That's cool man, actually I was just wondering if you'd seen Gris today? We're working a triple and I can't find him anywhere."

"And your asking the guy who hasn't left his lab all day why?"

"So that's a no?"

"No Nick, I haven't seen Grissom today, but I'll page you when your sample's been processed."

Greg sighed as Nick left the lab to continue his search for the elusive supervisor. He'd been working nonstop for almost ten hours processing all the samples for the latest crime spree. He knew that Gris wouldn't just disappear for no reason, especially right in the middle of the shift. He also hoped that the older man's disappearance didn't mean that he was working another case solo. Greg had heard, and in some cases seen, the results of when CSIs went off on their own to crime scenes. The results were often not positive.

As he thought he started to automatically process the samples that he'd been given. Greg knew that when he could both daydream and do his job at the same time it had begun to get bad, but right now he was beyond caring. He knew that he wouldn't make a mistake, he's done this too many times before.

Greg's musings were interrupted when a familiar face appeared at his door.

"Greg?" Gil Grissom tentatively asked the young lab tech. Greg paused. He'd never heard Grissom anything but sure in his whole life.

"Yeah Gris?"

"I need you to process this very quickly and very quietly. This has priority Greg."

"Sure thing Gris, I'll call you when it's done."

"No Greg. I'll stay here and watch."

"This must be really important then" Greg muttered under his breath.

"It is Greg. That's why I need to be here, to see the results in person."

Greg turned away from Gil and put down the two vials currently in his hands. He quickly wrote the case numbers on the glass and turned back toward Gil.

"I'm all yours." Greg joked, semi-seriously.

It was a well-kept secret that Greg Sanders had a small crush on his boss. Well-kept as in only he knew, and Greg intended to keep it that way.

"What do you need me to do?" He continued, now serious.

"Mass spec, DNA tests, anything else that you can think of. Every test that you can run."

"Not a problem boss." Greg replied cheerfully as he reached for the envelop that Gil was holding. He started when Gil's hand closed around his.

"Keep this quiet Greg. I trust that you _can_ keep this quiet, right?"

"What's so important Gris?" Greg asked, now extremely confused by his boss's strange behavior.

Gil sighed heavily. He hated having to bring Greg into this mess; he hated knowing that he was the reason that Greg would now be in danger, but Greg was the only tech in the lab that Gil knew he could trust to keep this quiet. Wanting the energetic young lab tech to be a part of his personal life had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it.

"Greg" Gil started, reluctantly letting go of his end of the envelop. "There may be a red flag when you run the DNA. Use my access code. I'll send it into your system."

"Should I be scared Gris? Who does the DNA belong to?"

"A dead man."

Greg paused in the middle of preparing cloth for the tests. He thought that he'd heard Gil say that the DNA had come from a dead man, but that would be impossible, right? One thing that Greg had quickly learned on this job was that anything is possible.

"Greg, the tests."

"Oh, sorry Gris, but you kinda lost me at the dead man part."

"Do you trust me Greg?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then don't ask questions, just run the tests."

"Alright, fine. So how's the weather outside these walls?"

"Greg, the tests."

"Gris, I _can _multitask you know."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Journeys

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

**Chapter Two**

"Results are in the house. Gris, Gris?"

Greg looked over to find his boss sleeping restlessly in his chair. Smiling gently, Greg quietly walked over and took a good long look at Gil Grissom. He looked a good twenty years older right now, the lines on his face stood out against the too pale skin. His hair was tousled and mussed. Greg had never seen his boss disheveled before. He gently reached over and started to brush the errant strands of hair from Gil's face when he awoke with a start. Shocked, Greg pulled his hand back, almost as if it had been caught on fire, only to have it be caught by Gil.

"Oh, sorry Gris, I was just trying to wake you up. You ok boss?"

"I'm fine, did the results come in yet?"

"That's why I was about to wake you up. Your guy's one Tony Giovanni, ex-con extraordinaire."

"Tone it down Greg. Quiet, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, hey where are you going?" Greg asked as Gil stood up to leave.

"To find my ex-con extraordinaire. It's probably for the best that you don't mention to anyone that you've seen me."

"God Gris, what's going on?"

"Nothing Greg. Thank you."

With that Gil took the file from Greg's outstretched hand then turned around and left the lab.

Greg watched him leave, confused by his boss's odd behavior. Everyone knew that Gil Grissom was eccentric but this was beyond anything that Greg had ever seen. Worried about the man who he'd come to care very much for, Greg did a full database search on the name Tony Giovanni using Gil's access code, still logged in on his computer. Leaving the computer to do it's job Greg turned back to Sara's vials and continued running the DNA tests.

-0-

After both Sara and Nick's results had been delivered, and he'd been yelled at twice for being to slow, Greg returned to his lab to clean up. He'd just collapsed in his chair when his computer beeped, signaling that it had found something. He was half tempted to ignore it, deal with it tomorrow, when the image of his boss appeared in his mind's eye. With a heavy sigh Greg opened the lone file that the search had produced.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Tony Giovanni had been a "small-time" mob boss who had been caught, tried, and convicted of multiple felonies, including five counts of rape and murder. John Gilbert Gresham had been on the jury that had convicted him. At sentencing, Giovanni had verbally threatened both John Gresham and Peter Jackson, the foreman. Three days after Giovanni "died" Jackson was murdered.

"Oh my God. No way." Exclaimed a horrified Greg. "So this is what he's running from."

"What who's running from Greg?" Greg quickly minimized the file and whirled around in his chair to face the intruder.

"Nick, God, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing sneaking around the lab at" Greg paused to glance at his watch.

"Five in the morning?" Nick finished for him. "I was about to go home. Elicklie gave us all the rest of the week off."

"Kind of him, especially considering that today just so happens to be Friday morning."

"I thought so too, go home Greg. Get some rest."

"I will, I just need to download something."

"What's up Greg?"

"No...not...nothing Nick, nothing at all."

"You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"No, not me, I mean, I can't tell, not that I, we, don't trust you but..." Greg trailed off, ashamed to be caught lying to one of his best friends.

"I get it, ok, but if you need help, or anything for that matter, call me first, ok."

"Promise, thanks Nick, I just..."

"Sworn to secrecy, I get it."

"Bye Nick."

"See you on Monday Greggo."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief. He seriously doubted that Gil needed this to become common knowledge around the lab. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that John Gilbert Gresham was, in fact, Gil Grissom. Now Greg understood Gil's need for secrecy. If Tony Giovanni was really still alive than that ment that Gil...

That thought stopped Greg dead in his tracks. Gil was in danger. All of a sudden Greg's brain started working ten miles-per-minute. He quickly popped a cd in the F drive and copied the file onto it. He grabbed the cd and his coat at the same time. He rushed to his locker and hastily grabbed his spare clothes. Without stopping, Greg rushed past Warrick and Catherine and straight into the garage.

It wasn't until he was in his car that Greg calmed down and thought about the situation even semi-logically. He knew that he needed to help Gil, he just didn't know what to do or even where Gil was. Finally Greg started his car and turned toward Gil's house. He hoped that maybe the older man might still be in town.

Speeding, and probably running several stop signs along the way, Greg finally made it to Gil's townhouse. He jumped out of his car and ran up the walk to the front door. Taking a deep breath, Greg pounded on the door and prayed that Gil was still at his house.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, muscular, Italian man. Greg froze. If the pictures on the file were accurate, he was standing face-to-face with Tony Giovanni.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Journeys

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

Author's Note: I think that now I should add a possible AU warning as well as a crossover warning. I think that this story might be sent into the Law & Order universe as well as the Without A Trace universe. This may or may not happen, I haven't decided where to go from here. Please enjoy chapter three. Chapter four should be out by Sunday.

**Chapter Three**

"So...sor...sorry sir, I...I must have the wrong house."

"Not likely, come on in."

"I really shouldn't. I...I'll be going now."

"I insist. Please, come in."

Giovanni held the door wide open and gestured for Greg to come in. It was almost like a scene from the real-life version of Hansel and Gretel. In particular the scene where the Wicked Witch invites the children into her house. Greg followed him, unsure of what else to do.

Once inside the house Greg looked around: half of him looking for a quick exit route, all the rest of him evaluating his boss's home and way-of-life. Greg had to admit that he could easily imagine the two of them living here, quite comfortably to. He was jolted out of his fantasy by his host calmly asking him if he wanted anything.

"I...I'm fine, thanks though."

"It's not a problem. Sit please." Giovanni gestured in the vague direction of the sofa. Greg did so only to have Giovanni sit right next to him. Greg tried to inch away, only to find that he was pinned between the armrest and the mob boss.

Smiling nervously at his "host", Greg tried to force his heart to calm down. He was sure that Giovanni could hear it beating.

"Did you come here looking for Mr. Grissom?" Asked Giovanni, as smooth as a river.

"Yeah, um, he's my boss, he was acting really weirdly at work."

"I can imagine. I'm an old friend. I decided to stop by on my way back to New York."

"Do you know where he went?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't see him. A Ms. Sidle called him out to a crime scene. You weren't called out?" As he said this Giovanni started shifting closer and closer to Greg.

"We" Greg paused, nervous at the closeness. "We work different shifts."

Greg tried to move away again when Giovanni grabbed his arm and forced Greg to face him. He wriggled and squirmed, but Giovanni held his arm tightly before bringing around his other hand and grasping his right shoulder. Now Greg was kicking and fighting to get away from his captor. It wasn't until Giovanni had almost completely overpowered him that Greg's prayers were answered.

The door was flung open and within seconds Giovanni collapsed against Greg. Greg jumped back against the armrest. The stranger grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him off the couch and into his arms. He quickly carried Greg out of the house and threw him into the waiting car.

"As much as I love being swept off my feet by total strangers, what the HECK is going on here?"

"Greg, Greg, calm down, it's only me, but if you don't quiet down his friends will hear us."

"Gris?"

"Yes, I'm here. Greg what on earth were you thinking? You knew what I was up against."

"I wanted to help you. Some help huh?"

"You're lucky I decided to drive around again. Did he hurt you?"

"Not to much. He knows who Sara is though."

"I know, she called my house. I couldn't intercept the call fast enough."

"Did you kill him?"

"I can't. I could never bring myself to murder anyone Greg, no matter what crimes they may have committed."

"Will he hurt Sara?" At Greg's question Gil stopped the car, so that they were still halfway in the driveway. He sighed deeply.

"I hope not. You they will come after however. That's why I have to bring you with me. I never wanted this to happen. You have to believe me Greg, I never wanted to put you in danger, but you were the only person that I could trust."

"What about Nick or Catherine?"

"Catherine has Lindsey to worry about, and Nick? He's a great guy and I didn't want him to get involved. I honestly didn't expect you to rush after me. I thought Nick would."

"I'm in danger now?"

"Very much so. The cops will never suspect Giovanni, so any murder he commits..." Gil trailed off but the implication was clear: Greg was next on the hit list.

"What do I do now?" Greg asked, his voice cracked. When Gil glanced over he saw that fun-loving young man was now on the verge of tears. Gil sighed heavily. This was the one scenario that he'd hoped to avoid in this huge mess. As he stopped for the red light Gil reached over and gently wiped away the one tear that had managed to escape from Greg's tightly clenched eyes.

"I really screwed up this time didn't I?" Greg asked, looking straight into Gil's eyes with his own watery ones. Seeing the doubt in the beautiful hazel eyes in front of him, Gil slid the hand that he'd used to wipe away the lone tear from Greg's cheek down to cup the younger man's face.

"No Greg you didn't screw up. All this means is that you just have to come with me. Actually this is good. Now I'll have someone to keep me company and split the driving time."

"Where are we going?"

"New York City. I've got a friend up there in the FBI, maybe he can help us. We'll just have to take the long route though."

"How long is the 'long route'?"

"Six weeks." Replied Gil, putting both hand on the steering wheel, ready to go. He smiled at the now grinning Greg.

"Road trip"

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Journeys

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

**Chapter Four**

"So, why you?"

"What so you mean?"

"Why did Giovanni only threaten you and the foreman? I mean there are twelve people on a jury, right?"

"Yes. For almost one year we were kept in total isolation, our only company was the other jurors, and that was only during deliberation, and the guards. The deliberations alone took almost four weeks. As we tried to convince the three jurors that had been bought of, Peter, Martin, and I became friends. All that we knew about each other was what we'd heard in the initial examination and what we'd inferred through the conversations.

"After the trial, and before sentencing, the three of us met for lunch. We must have sat there for three hours just getting to know each other. Since then we met every day after that. One week before sentencing Martin was called back to DC by his father. He didn't want to go, but Victor insisted, so he left. Peter and I continued to meet and grow closer. On the day before sentencing one of Giovanni's goons saw us talking. He told Giovanni that we'd been friends the whole time. He said that we'd teamed up against him."

Throughout Gil's story Greg remained in stunned silence. Isolation for nearly one _year_? Greg could barely stand being isolated for one day, let alone a whole year.

"Greg?"

"I'm just trying to processes this, so Martin was safe in DC, the goon saw you and Jackson talking. Why didn't Giovanni just call a mistrial or make an appeal?"

"Because he knew that if he died he would never be suspected again."

"A free get out of jail card, good for eternity."

"Something like that."

"How did you know that he'd murdered Jackson though?"

Gil thought about just how he should answer the question. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to tell Greg the truth, that Peter had been more then just a friend; he just wasn't sure if Greg was ready to hear that yet. Gil also didn't want to find out that Greg didn't mind him being bisexual, but that there was no chance of them ever being in a relationship.

When he'd seen Greg pinned down by that monster Giovanni, Gil had wanted so much to just rip the gangster's head off. It was during that split-second when he realized that the attraction he'd had to Greg was really something much more. Very rarely had that ever happened to him. He'd been attracted to both Catherine and Lady Heather, but the only other time that he'd ever felt the same emotion was with Peter. Gil decided, right then and there, that he would tell Greg the truth, just not right now.

"I was there, Greg. Peter and I were sitting in his bedroom talking when the doorbell rang. Peter thought that it was the pizza and went to answer the door. After several moments I went to see what the problem was. I heard Giovanni's voice and hid in the hallway, they couldn't see me, but I could see, and hear, them.

"Giovanni had a gun and he threatened to kill Peter, right then and there, unless he told them where I was. In that case Giovanni offered to give one of us the chance to join him. Peter told him to go to hell. I heard two shots and then the door opened and closed, leaving me alone with my friend's body. By the time I was brave enough to leave my hiding spot the cops were knocking on the door. Only one believed my story. I was cleared, however..."

"You had to leave New York." Greg finished for him. This had to be hard on Gil. Running for his life, again, being stuck with an annoying lab tech. Greg didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know how to treat the man that he now cared for. Almost as if Gil could read his mind he reached over and put his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"As I'm sure you now know, Grissom isn't my real name. I've never been to fond of John though, go ahead and call me Gil. That's the only name I kept. I hoped that Martin might eventually find me here."

"Gil, got it. So, Martin never found you? And what ever happened to the detective that did believe you?"

"No, Martin never found me, and I honestly have no clue what happened to him."

"So, six weeks? Where exactly are we going?"

"Everywhere. We have to loose Giovanni and his men."

"Ok, but what about our jobs?"

"I don't know Greg, I guess that we shouldn't worry about that right now. Our main concern is to loose the Giovannis'."

"Fine by me." Stated Greg slumping down in his seat. The events of the past thirteen hours finally caught up with him. He yawned deeply as his eyes began to close.

"Rest Greg, you need sleep right now."

"I can help." Greg's words were slightly slurred by the beginning stages of sleep.

"You can rest now, then later we can switch off, alright?"

"Ok. G'night."

"Goodnight Greg, sweet dreams."

As Greg slowly drifted off to sleep Gil turned his attention back to the road. He knew that in the weeks ahead both of them would be faced with danger beyond anything that they'd ever faced before, but he also knew that right now, together, they might have a chance to survive.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Journeys

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

**Chapter Five**

"So, want me to take a turn now? You must be getting pretty tired by now." Gil glanced over his shoulder, obviously surprised by Greg's comment. He was a loner by nature and wasn't used to having other people around him. He quickly masked his surprise with a quirky grin.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I guess. You sure you don't want me to take over?"

"Are you bored already Greg? We haven't even been on the road for one whole day." Greg scowled at Gil's snug look.

"According to all of my teachers I apparently have ADD."

"I can definitely believe that."

"Ha ha ha, _very_ funny."

The two sat in silence for quite some time. Greg staring out the window at the passing cars, and Gil concentrating on his driving. Getting a ticket now would mean that Giovanni would catch them for sure. It wasn't until almost noon that Gil finally stopped at an IHOP for some food and a chance to stretch their legs.

Ironically Greg, for all of his complaining about the long ride, was all to happy to sit down, as long as there was food involved. After the two men had both ordered their coffee, Gil turned toward Greg.

"Keep in mind that while we don't have to be stingy, per say, but we do have to watch how much money we spend and withdraw."

"Well, isn't he tracking your account, or something?"

"He is. I kept Peter's old bank account open, and Martin can always wire us some money if worst comes to worst."

"And Giovanni doesn't have a track on Peter's account too?"

"There are too many P Jacksons in the USA in to track them all."

Gil fell silent as the waiter returned to take their order. Greg ordered the two egg breakfast. Shaking his head, Gil ordered two sides of bacon and sausage to compensate.

"I told you that we didn't need to be stingy Greg."

"Sorry Gris-uh-Gil."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

The food came next and both men ate in silence. After breakfast/lunch was over Gil and Greg returned to the car. Gil took out an old road map, and he and Greg went over the route that they would follow, for now at least. Then Greg got into the car and made the adjustments necessary in order for him to comfortably take over driving. By the time he was finished tailoring the seat to his specific needs, Gil had returned from the gift shop adjacent to the restaurant. He was carrying a small brown bag and two pay-as-you-go cell phones.

"From now on this is the only phone that you use. In fact, turn off your other one and give it to me. For now it's useless."

Taking the phone, Greg hooked it onto his belt as he started up the car. Gil reclined in his seat and forced himself to relax. It was hard for him to let down his guard, even though he fully trusted the man beside him. Eventually he was able to fall into a uneasy doze. Only to be jolted awake by the car's sudden stop.

Forcing his seat back into it's standard position, Gil turned his head to glance at Greg. His head was forced back against the headrest, throat exposed. His eyes were clenched tightly, and his hands were balled tightly into fists by his side.

"Greg, Greg, are you ok? _Greg_?"

"Huh, Gil? I'm fine. In fact, I should be the one asking you that, I was driving."

"Don't worry about that, it wasn't your fault." Gil got out of the car and circled around to the front to survey the damage. The bumper had some slight damage and the paint was scratched, but both men were unharmed.

"From the look of things, I'd say that we scraped up against a tree. I should've warned you about that, my fault." Glancing through the windshield as he spoke, Gil noticed that Greg was becoming increasingly more and more upset. Desperately wanting to comfort the young man that he'd grown to care for, Gil went around to the driver's side, opened the door and knelt next to Greg's seat. He gently reached over and cupped both sides of his face.

"Greg, calm down. This isn't your fault. None of this is."

"If I hadn't gone to check up on you-"

"I'd still be running for my life only I'd be alone. You're actually going to be helping me."

"I crashed your car."

"No, you scratched the paint. No big deal. I had to get it repainted anyway."

"I like lime green." Greg said, perking up once he realized that he wasn't in any trouble. Standing up again Gil couldn't resist musing Greg's hair fondly before moving around and getting back into the passenger's side.

"Forest green. Lime green is too flamboyant. We are _trying_ to maintain a low profile Greg."

Nodding to show his consent, Greg buckled his seat belt once again and started the car. The two of them took off again, flying the byway, more carefully this time, however. At the next chance to enter the highway, Gil decided that might be a safer choice than continuing on the tricky back roads. Greg agreed whole heartedly.

-0-

It wasn't until around four in the afternoon that Gil finally told Greg to pull off at the next exit. Once off the highway both men started looking for a decent hotel within their price range. Greg was also looking for a shop that would quickly repaint the car. Once they found a decent hotel, and had checked in under false names, Gil left Greg in the room and went to take the car for a makeover. True to his word the new color turned out to be a dark forest green. Greg also noticed that the licence plate number had been changed. The Nevada plates had been replaced by a custom Canadian one.

"Nice, how'd you get that? Is that even legal."

"No, but in our situation, I think that the government will make an exception."

"Cool, so, what's in the bag?" Greg asked, pointing to the large bag in Gil's hand.

"A Best Buy was next door to the Midas so I bought a new laptop. One which I can guarantee isn't being traced."

"Well, yeah, you just bought it." Replied Greg as he turned around and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"I also called Nick." Gil's words stopped Greg dead in his tracks. He calmly turned around again to face Gil.

"What did he say?"

"He agreed to cover for us on Monday, but I don't think he realizes that when I said awhile I'd ment _awhile_."

"What's he got in mind?"

"No clue. I just hope it works. I'll call Catherine on Thursday. Hopefully by then Nick will have mentioned to her that he'd talked to me."

"I hope so." Greg said, rather disheartened. Gil sighed. He wished that there was some way to cheer up his friend. Greg had never asked for this. He didn't deserve this, but Giovanni had seen them together. Chances were that he would suspect that Greg was Gil's boyfriend. That would mean certain death for Greg.

Not knowing what to say to cheer him up, Gil settled for shaking his head and sending Greg off for a much needed shower. When Greg got back from his shower Gil had already set up the laptop and was connecting onto the internet.

Looking over his boss's shoulder, Greg realized that Gil must have been preparing for this for a while. He had a whole second identity planned out: a second licence plate, a second driver's licence, two separate internet accounts, hell, he even had two separate cars. The, now green, ford had never been seen at the lab.

"Enough hot water?"

"Plenty. What'cha working on?" Greg's normal hyper bounce was back, tenfold.

"Martin. I'm trying to find him."

"Any luck?"

"Plenty." Gil replied, reflecting Greg's works back at him. "I just found him."

**Author's note:** We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alertsyou will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Oh, by the way, **_PLEASE_** read our Gauntlet: Dark Legacy story, even if you haven't ever played the game. You don't have to have any previous knowledge about the game to understand it.

Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	6. Chapter 6

Journeys

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

**Chapter Six**

**Warning:** I'm not 100 percent positive how accurate my characterizations of Martin, Danny, Viv, Jack, and Sam are. I decided to make Jack and Marie divorced, friends instead of lovers. Sam and Martin were dating, but they broke up three months ago. I apologize if this in inaccurate, please e-mail me if you have any problems with this section. You may be able to help me with the next part of this story. Thanks and enjoy.

PS. Thanks to Star for the beta. It's thanks to her that this chapter even got posted.

-0-

Marin Fitzgerald sighed for the tenth time as he twirled the pen in his hand. He really hated days liked these, long, hot, and lazy. Well, that wasn't 100 percent accurate; he liked them, very much actually, as long as he wasn't stuck in the office during them.

Looking around at his teammates scattered throughout the room, Martin sighed again before he stood up, stretched, and headed in the general direction of the coffee maker. After checking with both Viv and Danny, he grabbed two Styrofoam cups and poured coffee in both. Walking over to Sam's desk, he set the cups down before hopping up on the corner.

"Thanks Martin. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness Martin." Martin said sarcastically as Sam just sat there staring at the cup in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Martin, I was just..." She trailed off, shrugging helplessly as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"Spacing? Yeah, I couldn't tell."

"Well you don't have to be rude. Are you bored?"

"Of course not, I'm just unexcited by the monotony of this day."

"Cute." Sam called after him as Martin slid off her deck and headed for his own, completely unaware of the pair eyes that followed his every move.

Jack watched the younger man. He honestly didn't understand him. Some days Martin was sober and withdrawn, almost sad even, but other days he could be playful, joyous and free from the restraints that he obviously imposed on himself. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Jack turned back to his desk and the paperwork that covered it.

Suddenly a phone rang. Three minutes later a now significantly paler Martin stood up and wordlessly walked past a concerned Sam into Jack's office. Jack stood up as Martin entered the room. He quickly assessed the younger man's unease and pallor.

"Martin, is everything ok?" Jack started to walk toward Martin.

"I'm sorry Jack, really I am." Jack paused and looked Martin directly in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Now Jack was getting worried about the younger man. Just moments ago he'd seemed so happy, now he was worried, upset, withdrawn.

"Martin? What's wrong?" Now he was standing directly in front of Martin. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go. Something came up, something personal. I'm sorry Jack."

"Go, if it can't wait then go." Martin nodded and turned to leave when Jack stopped him by gently gripping his shoulder.

"Are you in any trouble?" Turning around to face Jack again, Martin sighed and smiled sadly at the older man.

"There may be someone looking for me soon, but legally, no I'm not in any trouble."

"Martin, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you Jack. I wish I could." With that Martin turned and left the office, grabbed his coat and briefcase and left the building. Jack followed him to the bullpen wordlessly. Once Martin left Jack turned and addressed the three shocked agents.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?"

"Martin just walked out." Danny supplied helpfully. He was rewarded by a not-so-playful slap to the head by Sam.

"All I know was he was fine until he got that phone call. You talked to him last Sam. Did he say anything?" Viv questioned the blonde.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Jack?"

"He told me that someone might be looking for him soon, but that was it. He seemed nervous."

"Think Victor's behind this?" Sam asked the now puzzled team.

"Nah, Victor would _try_ to force Martin to leave. He went voluntarily." Danny brainstormed.

"Maybe we're all reading too much into this. For all we know a family member might be hurt and his cousin might have come to find him for a blood match." Viv said as she turned around and headed back to her desk.

"Then why would he be worried?" Jack asked. "Something's wrong. My gut's telling me that Martin is in trouble. Sam, what is it?"

The group turned to look at the blonde as she opened one of the locked drawers on Martin's desk.

"Martin gave me this key months ago. He said that if anything weird happened to open the lower right hand drawer on his desk. He told me that something bad happened to him in the past. Something that could never be allowed to find him."

As she spoke she dug and dug, past old case files and unsolved cases, until she found a CD with the title _Giovanni_.

Author's note: We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alerts you will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Oh, by the way, **_PLEASE_** read our Gauntlet: Dark Legacy story, even if you haven't ever played the game. It's, in Aunt Mary's opinion, very well done. You don't have to have any previous knowledge about the game to understand it. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	7. Chapter 7

Journeys

CSI: Las Vegas

Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders

FRT/PG-13

I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

The person who haunts Gil Grissom's past is back, looking for revenge. Forcing Gil to take Greg with him and run for their lives. Along the journey the two of them are forced to admit their mutual feelings.

**Warning**: I'm not 100 positive how accurate my characterizations of Martin, Danny, Viv, Jack, and Sam are. I decided to make Jack and Marie divorced, friends instead of lovers. Sam and Martin were dating, but they broke up three months ago. I apologize if this in inaccurate, please e-mail me if you have any problems with this section. You may be able to help me with the next part of this story. Thanks and enjoy.

Just a little interlude in my Journeys saga, two of our boys muse on their feelings for the other two boys. Confused yet? Since it has over 1000 words I decided tojust go ahead and call it :

**Chapter Seven**

Four federal agents stood, shell shocked, staring at Jack's computer. For awhile it had been silent, each person lost in their own thoughts. All of them had one common question however: how did we not see this. Jack reluctantly broke the spell entwined around them.

"I want everything you can get me on this guy. Everything, I don't care how small, and I don't think that I have to tell you to keep this _very_ quiet." Looking at the nodding faces around him, Jack sighed. Well trained instinct told him that Martin was in a lot of trouble. Or at least, he hoped that it was instinct.

Jack could deal with a teammate in trouble. He could deal with mob bosses who like to fake their own deaths. He could deal with being interested in men. Hell, he could even deal with being attracted to a certain male coworker in trouble with an undead mob boss. What Jack Malone could not deal with was the call to arms that his soul was screeching. He couldn't deal with the fear that filled him when he thought about the younger man's possible fate.

He could, however, deal with a teammate in trouble; so he pretended that the _emotion_ he felt in his _gut_ (not heart, definitely _not_ heart) was concern for his _friend_.

Lifting his head from it's current position, rested on his collarbone, Jack stared into his blonde counterpart's eyes. He saw her fear for the man who'd seemingly captured both of their attentions. A quick, subtle, glance around the room insured that they were alone, the door to the outside offices firmly shut; Danny and Viv had left to obey his previous order. Even though they were alone, Jack silently prayed to all things Holy that Sam wouldn't mention her obvious feelings for Martin.

If she admitted to him that she'd fallen for Martin's blatant charms, it meant that Sam was subtly asking Jack for his blessing for the couple. That was one blessing that he wasn't so sure he could give. Jack knew that the two could easily hold an office romance without letting it interfere with their work, and while it, technically, was against regulation for two people on the same team to be romantically involved, no one ever officially 'noticed' the relationships.

No, the reason for not wanting to have to give the couple his of-the-record blessings was his own _feelings_ for Martin. He desperately wanted not to have to face the two each day knowing, fantasizing, about what their lives were like once they left the building each night. He swallowed hard, hating how jealous he was of his blonde friend. She could tell Martin how much she loved him. She could be with someone who could love her publicly.

Realizing that he was making her wait Jack cleared his throat and gestured for Sam to speak.

"I know that time is of the essence Jack, but I need to borrow two minutes of your time."

"Just two" Jack asked, keeping his tone light, teasing.

"Well, maybe three. As I'm sure you know by now, Martin and I have been playing the we're-just-friends game for quite awhile now."

'Great.' Jack thought, angrily. 'Here it comes.'

"I may have heard something to that extent." Jack prided himself on his straight face and even tone.

"Well, I just wanted to say that we'll both be totally professional, but I thought that maybe if I question him tonight, about Giovanni..."

"Why don't we talk to him together, as a team. Personally, I don't feel like letting him out of my sight until I'm sure he's safe."

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up from chair that she'd collapsed onto.

"You knew what?" Jack looked at her curiously, as if she'd suddenly grown two more heads.

"I knew that you cared about him, and don't _try_ to deny it."

"Sam..." Jack trailed off, his tone warning her to back off while he figured out exactly what was going on. In short, Jack was confused, Sam knew that he cared about Martin, but she was the one 'not dating' him. She also knew what could happen to him should that small piece of information be overheard by his boss.

The two were interrupted by Viv poking her head into the office and announcing that she'd called in a favor and gotten a copy of the trial transcript. As the pair walked out to join Danny and Viv in the bullpen, Sam made it very clear to Jack that their conversation was far from over.

* * *

Gil yawned as he took a short stretch break, chuckling softly to himself when turned around to check on Greg. The younger man was sound asleep, sprawled out on the left bed. His soft snores were barely audible over the dull murmur of the tv. One glance over at the square object confirmed Greg's show of choice to be Law & Order: SVU. Shaking his head, Gil reached over and gently lifted the remote from his friend's relaxed hand. After briefly considering flicking to CNN, he turned off the tv.

Knowing that he would rarely ever be in a similar situation, Gil took a long moment to observe the lab tech lying on the bed in front of him. He took in the damp, naturally spiky hair, flattened slightly on the right. A sure indicator that he'd originally laid his head down on the right hand pillow. Gil imagined briefly that it had been his chest instead of the pillow that had held the other man's head. He was sure that would have been much more comfortable for Greg anyway.

"Who'm I kidding?" Gil muttered to himself. "Am I really _that_ far gone?"

As if in response to Gil's rhetorical question Greg moaned softly and once again shifted on the lumpy mattress the hotel had so lovingly provided. In the process, he moved is head even closer to the older CSI. With a half-moan of his own, Gil continued to inventory every inch of Greg's body.

On it's own volition, one of his hands reached down and wrapped itself around the soft, silky spikes that covered Greg's head. His other rebellious hand also reached down to join it's mate. It, however, never made it to the young man's hair. No, instead the mutinous appendage found it's way onto one of Greg's cheeks.

It was then that he had his answer: John 'Gil'bert Gresham a.k.a. Gil Grissom was truly, madly, deeply in love with one Gregory Olaf Sanders.

**Author's note:** Anyone know where I got the inspiration for that last line? (HINT: two sources). We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alerts you will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Oh, by the way, **_PLEASE read our Gauntlet: Dark Legacy story, even if you haven't ever played the game. It's, in Aunt Mary's opinion, very well done. You don't have to have any previous knowledge about the game to understand it._** Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Author Note:** I've decided to make a few changes. This will be the last chapter of this story. I will however continue the series in story two of my Journeys series. Another change I made was to now use -0- as my new scene indicator.Please e-mail me if you have any questions/concerns/comments. Enjoy.

-0-

"So, now that you've found Martin, what do we do next?" Greg's question was innocently posed as the young man was childishly bouncing on the bed. Gil chuckled softly as he watched the pure joy on his protegee's face.

"We get to New York undetected." He responded after a long moment. Gil desperately wanted to stay here with Greg for as long as possible. He wanted to protect the younger man, keep his smile bright and cheerful for as long as possible.

"Somehow," Greg's voice cut into Gil's thoughts as he bounced up on last time and angled himself toward the older man, counting on Gil to catch him. He did so, swinging Greg around once, holding the lab tech's body tightly against his own for a minute.

"I'm guessing that's going to be harder then it sounds." Greg finished as he slowly pulled out of Gil's arms. The two men methodically checked the room one last time before heading towards the door.

"It will be." Gil paused, waiting for Greg to catch up to him. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Giovanni saw what we were wearing, right?"

"Yeah, well, he saw my clothes at least."

"Alright, lets get out of the city and then we'll go shopping." Gil said as they exited the room and locked the hotel door. He'd checked out earlier that day so they started toward the car.

"What's the next stop?"

"Well, we'll head out west toward California first. I have a PO box in Los Angeles with some money in it."

"How much?"

"$18,000" At that Greg stopped short. Gil, sensing that Greg had stopped, turned to look at him, confusion apparent on his face.

"How the _heck_ did you get that much money stored away?"

"I'm from New York,right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I used to work on Wall Street." Gil said nonchalantly as he once again turned and headed towards the car. Greg stood there, gaping, as Gil walked on.

"Just how much _don't_ I know about you" Greg muttered as he ran to catch up.

"A lot apparently." Gil replied once they were both within the confines of the small vehicle.

The drive out of the city was quiet, each man lost in his own thoughts. Greg momentarily considered asking Gil more about his past. He quickly rejected the idea, deciding that he didn't want any more bombshells to be dropped today. Maybe later, once he got used to this new Gil, but now he was still trying to process the facts before him.

Gil wasn't different. He still liked bugs and books. He still listened to Mozart and raced cockroaches. That man was still exactly the same. The change came with the level of openness that Gil had with him. He laughed and smiled more. Real, beautiful, smiles that Greg rarely saw and even more rarely caused.

On the other side if the car, Gil was quiet for a rather similar reason. He was trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between them. He desperately wanted to reach out to Greg, to tell him everything about his past, but something inside him forced Gil not to. The small city was steadily decreasing as both men went further and further into the west.

-0-

Martin's eyes scanned across the crowded café again. He couldn't help it. He was nervous, something he hadn't felt for quite awhile now. This was a huge risk he was taking, facing his past again for the first time in years.

Exhaling loudly, Martin turned back around to face the bar. Right then a large, warm hand settled on his shoulder, causing Martin to spin around and nearly loose his footing. Taking deep, calming breaths Martin looked up into warm brown eyes.

"Detective! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Martin growled at a chuckling Lenny Briscoe.

"Of course not. I just needed some entertainment, that's all. Come on, lets get a table, I'm starved."

As the two men made their way over to an empty table Lenny snagged two menus from a passing waiter. Their orders was both taken and delivered promptly, much to Martin's relief, and soon Lenny started to explain the urgency of this meeting.

For the next twenty minutes Lenny explained about the shooting and Gil's subsequent departure from New York. Then he explained that one of his old beat-buddies had seen Giovanni near LA. Last, but not least, he mentioned that the search conducted at the Las Vegas crime lab had raised several red flags on a few computers, his included. What he didn't say, didn't need to say, was that if it raised a flag on his computer, chances were high that it had raised a flag on Giovanni's networks as well.

And that was bad. Very bad.

It meant that Giovanni now knew where Gil was, especially since he was the only man who would ever run that particular DNA sequence in relation to a case. If Giovanni knew where Gil was, chances were that he'd also know where to go to find him.

It also meant that Martin was going to LA.

-0-

"Ok...Yeah, thanks Julie. I'll be right in."

With that Gil turned around and hung up the pay phone. Exiting the booth, he quickly located Greg and the car, both parked about thirty feet away. Close enough to watch over, but far enough away to give him some semblance of privacy on the busy street. Smiling at his friend's logic, Gil wandered over toward the car and got in.

"Well?"

"Everything's all ready. We can go pick up the money now."

"Now? Isn't that a little, I don't know, fast?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Funny, Gil."

"I try, but you're right. It does seem too convenient."

"So we don't go, right?"

"Right. I'll go while you wait in the car for a quick get-away."

"I don't like that plan. You're the one he wants, not me. If you go in, _alone_, he can kill you and I'd be none-the-wiser."

"Good point, so, we'll go in together."

"Yeah, ready?"

"Not really, but..."

"I understand."

And he did. Greg completely understood what Gil felt, and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to help ease the older man's pain. He was nervous, afraid of what would happen next. Both men knew that having _18k, in cash,_ ready in ten minutes was shady. Years later he would say that everything about that bank was shady.

Years later Greg still wouldn't be able to tell you how he'd gotten into the car. He wouldn't be able to explain how they got to the bank or even describe what it looked like. He couldn't tell you how long they had to wait or how many stares they'd gotten, sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs holding each other's hand for solace.

Years later Greg would only be able to tell you two things: what kind of candy was in the large fish bowl on the manager's desk and the look of pure agony that covered Gil's face when he was shot.

**Author's note II:** We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alertsyou will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


End file.
